Happy Ending
by NiennaAngel
Summary: SanguinexRobert When Sanguinex comes back into Robert's life he's forced to realize that real life doesn't always have a happy ending.


Yay! I got another request done. I wanted to write this pairing again anyway. There's something innately tragic about them. I hope you all enjoy this Sanguinex/Robert oneshot and I hope that I did a good job with it.

Dedicated to Natty Colombian Girl

_Blah_ – thoughts

**Blah** - flashback

------------------------------

Robert was pacing the length of his room trying his hardest to figure out why Sanguinex was sitting on his bed uninvited and unwanted. Unfortunately for the noble he was coming up with no answers that sounded plausible. It didn't help that he was feeling incredibly embarrassed in his current state of undress. He had walked out of his bathroom with only his boxers on to find the vampire sitting on his bed. Deciding the direct approach was best and that his manners didn't really matter he stopped pacing and turned to face the intruder. "Why are you in my bedroom, sitting on my bed without my permission?"

"My team and I need a place to stay. I was hoping that we could stay here. It wouldn't be the first time you allowed us to stay here." Sanguinex leaned back against Robert's pillows with a smile on his face. "Will it be alright if we stay here?"

"Why couldn't you come to the front door like a civilized person? You scared me. I almost had a heart attack." Robert walked over to the side of his bed and glared at his unwanted guest.

"Is that a yes?"

"Of course it's a yes. I wouldn't turn you away and you know it. Now why did you creep into my bedroom while I was in the shower instead of ringing the doorbell?" Robert continued to glare at Sanguinex annoyed, frustrated and embarrassed.

Sanguinex slid off the bed effortlessly and rested his lips a breath away from Robert's ear. "You never minded before" he whispered huskily causing Robert to shiver. Soft lips brushed against the side of the noble's neck as Robert's knees began to buckle.

He pulled away abruptly glaring at the vampire. "We aren't lovers any longer Sanguinex. That was your choice. You can't take my blood any longer. I won't let you."

"Would you let me if I took you back?" Sanguinex closed the distance between their bodies and grabbed Robert's arms. "You're looking particularly irresistible tonight; still dripping from your shower in just your boxers. I only left because my team was moving on to a new home."

"You used me Sanguinex. What the hell makes you think I'll get back together with you?" Robert tried to pull out of Sanguinex's strong hold on him, but failed. "Let go of my Sanguinex. I'll let you and your team stay here as long as you need to, but I won't allow you back in my bed. You will stay in the guest rooms with your teammates not in my bed. If you can't accept that then you can find some other place to stay. Can you accept those terms or will you be leaving?" Robert demanded trying to sound strong despite the fact that his heart was crying out for him to throw himself at the vampire. He had fallen for him long ago and was constantly trying to fight that emotion because he knew without a doubt that his love was not returned. Sanguinex used him as a food source and a quick romp in bed. There was no love in his actions and there never had been, but that didn't, couldn't stop him from what he did next. He stepped into the vampire's arms and rested his forehead against his chest. "Why do you have to torture me so much? Why can't you just leave me alone? You know I'm in love with you and you use that to torture me. Why can you just leave me alone?" There were tears stinging the noble's closed eyes.

"I'm not trying to torture you Robert. I was cursed long ago so that I can no longer feel any emotion but desire and lust. However, I do believe that if I hadn't been put under this curse I would be in love with you. Is that not enough?" Sanguinex ran his fingers through indigo locks. "It will have to be enough."

"It's not enough. It's not the same as being loved. I deserve to be loved Sanguinex. You can't do that, but you won't leave me alone and every single time you come back it hurts. You should just leave me alone so that I can get over you, but you won't. No matter how many times I ask you to leave me alone you keep coming back. You never listen." Sanguinex tilted Robert's head back and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Robert's heart took control of his body and he allowed himself to be taken back to the bed and gave everything to Sanguinex one more time. He felt fangs pierce the skin just above his collar bone like they did when Sanguinex needed to feed before they made love. Sanguinex always fed before hand making Robert's energy drop so that his head couldn't take control of his body, but he was considerate enough to be careful of just how much blood he drained from the noble. It wouldn't do any good if he drained Robert too much of the life giving fluid. Once Sanguinex finished feeding Robert's heart would stay in control of his body and he would allow the vampire to do whatever he wanted.

"Your body doesn't seem to agree with what you're saying" Sanguinex whispered as he slipped out of bed. Robert curled into a ball beneath the covers wishing that the vampire would hold him forever. He felt a gentle brush of lips against his neck and shivered. "I'll be back. My team should be here now wondering if they're allowed to stay. Once I talk to them I'll come back to you." Robert squeezed his eyes shut trying to block out the whispered words. It really was too much for him to handle. Sanguinex was too much for him to handle. He tugged the covers tighter around his body before drifting off into a restless sleep.

When the German noble awoke the next morning he felt strong arms wrapped possessively around his waist in a way that he had once treasured and now needed, but hated. Shifting onto his side he faced Sanguinex who was still sound asleep. Robert gently ran his fingers along the side of his lover's face in a soft caress. He knew that he should regret what he did, but his heart wouldn't allow him too. He loved the immortal sharing his bed far too much to regret making love with him. He slipped out of the strong grip and made his way to his bathroom. As he stood beneath the hot water letting it relax his muscles his mind took him back to a time when he had been foolish enough to believe that what Sanguinex was offering was love. _I was such an idiot. I never should have allowed him to stay in my bed. I should have kept my distance from him!_

**Robert felt the pressure on the bed beside him and frowned. Opening his eyes he came face to face with a vampire he knew was in need of a feeding. He could see the fangs that only came out when he was in need of blood. He frowned and shifted so that he could sit up and face Sanguinex. "Is this how you repay your host? You sneak into his bed in the middle of the night to drink his blood as if he were your prey?"**

"**I'm not here just for your blood. I do need to feed, but I think you'll give it willingly."**

"**What makes you think I'd be willing let you drink my blood?" Sanguinex didn't respond or even appear to have heard him. Robert watched guardedly as Sanguinex moved to straddle him and push him down on the bed. He attempted to push the immortal off of him, but had no success. Sanguinex was simply too strong for him to fight against. He gasped in surprise when Sanguinex's lips were pressed gently against his and felt the vampire's tongue slip into his mouth exploring the hot cavern. Robert found himself kissing back even though he had no idea why. It wasn't until he felt Sanguinex's hands moving lower that he realized what was happening and broke the kiss. "What do you want?"**

**Sanguinex tilted his head to the side clearly amused. "You." The statement was so simple it completely caught Robert off guard.**

"**Why?"**

"**Don't ask questions. Just give in." Robert did give in. He allowed the vampire to take him and then willingly bared his neck for Sanguinex to feed.**

Robert rested leaned against the tiled shower wall as tears welled up in his eyes. He had gotten used to crying over the vampire. He had fallen hard that night and honestly thought that Sanguinex loved him back. It wasn't until months later when the Dark Bladers left to find somewhere else to live that he realized how wrong he was. _He didn't even say goodbye. He just left. If only he had stayed away I might have been able to get over him, but he just kept coming back! I don't know where they were living, but it couldn't have been far. He would come every other week to see me. He would be there waiting for me when I got out of the shower sitting on the bed like he was last night. I haven't seen him in over two years. I was finally getting over him and moving on with my life. Why did he have to come back now?_ His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the bathroom door open and close. Through the frosted glass door he could see Sanguinex moving towards him. When the immortal climbed into the shower he moved to stand in front of Robert.

"What's the matter? You look as though you want to cry."

"You are. You are the problem. You have always been the problem. You play games with my heart without any regard for the damage you do. You come and go from my life as you please without any thought to me. You only think about what you want; what you desire. Don't you understand that you're hurting me?" Robert looked up into blood red eyes desperate for an answer.

"I understand. Unfortunately the curse," but he didn't finish his sentence. Robert smacked him hard across the face the second after the word 'curse' escaped his lips.

"Stop blaming everything you do on the curse. You were cursed with immortality and the need to drink the blood of others to stay alive. You weren't cursed so that you have to hurt me. You could find some other toy to play with. You could find a new toy every night if you wanted to, but you keep coming back. You keep coming to play with me like I'm a toy at your disposal. That has nothing to do with your curse. It has everything to do with you being a sadistic bastard. I hate you!" Robert was sobbing as he sank to the ground. "I hate you because you made me fall in love with you knowing you could never return that love." His body was shaking with chocked sobs that he tried to suppress even though he knew that it was completely hopeless.

"Would you like me to disappear from you life? Would that make you happy?"

"No. I'll never be happy until you can honestly tell me that you love me. I refuse to believe that your curse prevents you from loving. You're just too scared to let yourself love because you know you'll never age and you'll have to watch your lover die. You don't want to live through that pain so you make me hurt so much that I wish I was dead!" Sanguinex stared at him in shock.

"This story will never have a happy ending Robert. I hope you realize and accept that someday. You need me as much as I need you. We'll keep coming together because we are drawn together, but I'll never love you and you'll never stop loving me. Happy endings are for fairy tales; not real life."

Robert lifted his head and stared up at the vampire. "Can you at least stay then? Can you at least stay with me even though you don't love me?"

Sanguinex knelt in front of Robert and caressed his cheek gently. "I'll stay as long as I can." Robert nodded his acceptance and shifted so that he could be comforted by Sanguinex's strong embrace.

-----------------------------

There you go. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and let me know what you think. I know that not everyone is a fan of this pairing, but I have to admit that I like it. Question: Is it just me or do I have a tendency to incorporate flashbacks into a lot of my stories?

Robert: It's not just you.

So I'm not insane?

Sanguinex: I wouldn't go that far.

You're mean.

Robert: There's a reason I call him a sadistic bastard.

True.


End file.
